River Agua
History Early Life River was born on The Flotilla , her parents having lived on it for most of their lives. They were on a smaller vessel, what was once a private yacht. It had three families on it, River being one of four children on board the boat. As one could imagine, swimming was a big part of her life, and she absolutely loved it. Spending as much time as she could in the water, she found her semblance at an early age. She had the ability to keep water pressed against her body, almost forming a set of armour. This could actually help her speed through the water, but more importantly, gave her instant access to the militia training within the flotilla. Militia Training River started at the age of eight. The first step she had to take was finding a weapon that worked for her. It took nine weeks for her to get something that just fitted her. It was actually custom made by a repair worker that she had befriended while training. He was a bit of a whiz with machines, and with a bit of creative engineering made two forearm held circular saw styled discs. About a metre in diameter with retracting blades. These blades will either spin out, or form an iris in the hollow circle strapped to her arm. This worked for her, though no one could figure out why. River began her training in earnest now. Building up her strength over the years, she began to excel at her craft. Warriors weren't much needed on the flotilla, but training them was a crucial part of keeping them safe. She knew she was meant for this, he love of swimming didn't have any real use. When she reached the age of fourteen, she was told of the option of training for an application into Beacon Academy. Everyone was taught about their nearby Kingdom, and the prospect of getting into Beacon excited River. She applied without a second thought, and with the support of the flotilla finished her training. When the boat left for Vale, River was among the people leaving for the mainland beyond. Beacon Arriving at Vale, River wasn't ready for land. Having spent her whole life aboard a ship, the lack of movement felt strange for her. Having a month before Beacon, she spent a lot of her time acclimatising to her new environment. She found people different here, not as friendly. She was open with everyone, and made a few friends here and there. Gradually, she filled the time until she could go to Beacon. Now at the academy, she strived to achieve whatever she could. Post Battle of Beacon River and her team didn't do a huge amount during the attack, mostly helping civilians in Vale where they needed it. River did however, learn more about her semblance as well as developed further in this regard. She then apologise profusely to all the shop owners for flooding their floors. Appearance River has a simple outfit, preferring something comfortable rather than fancy. A steel blue leather jacket, reaching down to her stomach, is left open and is missing half of it's right sleeve. Under this is a loose tank top, aqua in colour with her emblem of a swordfish over her left breast. On her legs she wears a pair of what where once dull blue jeans, but have been ripped off on both legs. The right leg makes it to her knee, while the left only gets mid thigh. This is the result of several mishaps while sliding off the edge of a boat, but she has never gotten around to changing her gear. She has a pair of combat heels, curtsey of the training program. They go halfway up her shin, with a thick but not overwhelming heel. As for River herself, she has a very athletic and powerful build. She is not overly beautiful, and has a scratches over her right eye from a diving accident. Her hair however does attract attention. A somewhat stunning mass of aqua hair reaches halfway down her back, and is mostly left to it's own devices. When dry it's rather wavy, but a little bit tangled. While damp it tends to cling together, looking somewhat like braids and being dead straight. This is mostly when she tends to be wearing her swimsuit. A bright aqua bikini matches her hair, and is often worn under her standard attire. Weapons and skills The Turbines When River received her weapons, because of their custom nature they didn't have a name. However this changed quickly. River named her two discs the Turbines, loving their high speed attacks. Both of them are one metre diameter discs containing a series of retracting blades that emerge all the way around it. These are spun at high speeds around the disc, meaning River mealy has to make contact to cause damage to a foe. They attach to her forearms via two bracers, with a small control stick with each one. Neither contain a ranged capability or form, nor do they hold any type of Dust. The only feature they have is that they can be removed while in use, giving River two highly dangerous discs she can throw. She rarely does this due to the obvious hazard, but they can cause considerable damage if she does throw them. An added benefit is they make excellent shields, when either active or forming an iris within the disc. Her style with these is mainly spins and wide swings, using the fast moving blades to make every attack extremely dangerous. Skills and abilities Other than being an accomplished fighter within the flotilla, River has few skills. She is an amazing swimmer, being able to swim huge distances and swim rather quickly. She has fantastic endurance and strength, and can hold her breath for a considerable length of time. Beyond this, she is lacking in most areas. Her strength lies in her athletic body. Semblance: Water Armour River discovered her semblance at a young age, and is very skilled in it's use. What it allows her to do is retain a layer of water over her body with a form of magnetism, which acts as a very basic form of armour. It could not stop a blow from an attack, but can slow it down enough to lessen the impact. This relies completely on how much water she has to cover her, and every time a strike hits she will lose some of this precious barrier. The more water she has, the better the armour works. After much experimentation, River found she can use the water in almost anything, even taking the tiny amounts within the air around her. But even with this knowledge, unless she has a plentiful supply of water her armour will be lacking severely. Stage Two: Waterspout Discovered by River during the Battle of Beacon, if her semblance is held at it's peak for several minutes, it's strength begins to increase drastically while she can still maintain it. In it's strengthened stage, the semblance will draw in water from a greater distance as well as hold it further from her body. An unavoidable side effect is that it begins to rapidly circulate around her body, which is in part due to the only major change in the semblance. By itself, little changes, but with a large enough source of water the potential is vastly different. If enough water can be drawn into her semblance's armour, it turns from a protective barrier into a raging waterspout around her. Still defensive in nature, the surging water is strong enough to rip a weapon from an opponents hands should they attack carelessly or underestimate it's strength. It's downside is the large energy use in this state. The longest River has maintained this is no more than five minutes. Personality Having been on the flotilla all her life, the virtues they inspired within everyone are a part of her. River is a pleasant young girl, open with her feelings and friendly with everyone. She has been brought up to trust everyone, and working together at every opportunity. This served her very well, and most people find her attitude very refreshing and a welcome one. Even on the flotilla River was considered the happiest and friendliest person around. She couldn't help it, she just enjoyed being with people. Because of the valuable importance of trust and team work on the flotilla, River never found someone she didn't like, or that didn't like her. Because of this, she finds it impossible to dislike someone, and hasn't found someone that dislikes her. With this personality, she is rather naive. Being impressionable because she hasn't experienced all the world has in it, her trusting nature can lead to disaster. So far she has avoided getting drawn astray, but she has come close several times, all without knowing she did. Ultimately, River is a girl that loves the water, and just about anyone. Gallery River Concept.png|Credit to Flora! :D River Silhouette.png|Credit to Flora! :D Trivia *River. Water. Blue. You get the idea. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:Further Development